


Wicked, Wicked Men

by maryperk



Series: Wickedverse [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS 4, Other, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's wicked, wicked men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked, Wicked Men

Wicked, Wicked Men

“Hold still, dog boy,” Spike hissed at his werewolf mate. “The Slayer should be passing by soon, and we need to be ready.”

Oz grunted. He didn’t know why he had to be the one strapped down to the cross and Spike got to be the one to perform the striptease. Of course it was only a few nights until the next full moon. He could feel the wolf scrambling beneath the surface.

Again.

“Don’t be like that. I can tell you from experience, smokin’ flesh is not sexy.”

Oz gave that concession to his male mate. Vampires and crosses just didn’t mix well. “Need some new moves, Spike.”

“Too many stripteases?” Spike contemplated the idea. “Buffy loves a good striptease though.”

“She does.” Oz tilted his head. “Think she just likes to see us naked.”

“As much as possible it seems.” The bleached blond vampire got a speculative look in his eye. A smirk flitted across his handsome face. “Tomorrow evening, the two of us need to go down to sex shop to pick up a couple of collars. Crawl around nekkid, doing her every wish.”

“Night before the full moon,” Oz reminded Spike.

Spike shrugged. “Okay, first night after the full moon. You and me, mate. A surprise for our Slayer.”

Oz nodded his head. He stilled when he smelled Buffy’s scent grow closer. He peeled off his duster, and he threw it over a nearby headstone. “Showtime.”

Oz gave a grunt of appreciation when Spike toed off his boots. The vampire had a slim, whipcord physique that piqued Oz’s interest from the very start of their relationship back in Sunnydale. The wolf liked it too.

One soft, silky skinned mate and one hard, lean mate made Oz a happy werewolf. There was still something missing, but he was sure he’d recognize who it was as soon as he saw them. Maybe it was time to move on to another city. However right that second the wolf wanted to pull loose of his bonds and rut with his mates.

“Hey, dog boy, eyes on me,” Spike said. 

Startled by the sound, Oz realized he had stared off into space instead of watching Spike lose his shirt. The vampire’s pale chest seemed to glow under the light of the almost full moon. He also knew that Buffy had managed to sneak up on him, and that she was watching the two men from behind a nearby mausoleum. The scent of her arousal and curiosity filled the night air.

Spike popped the top button on his skin-tight black jeans. “Next time the moon is almost full, I think we should play hide and seek.” He smirked at Oz. “We’ll run away from our big bad Alpha wolf. Let him shag us for hours when he catches us.”

Both Oz and Spike smirked to themselves when they heard Buffy’s suppressed whimper of excitement. 

Nice.

They had two new games for the pack to play. 

Spike lowered the zipper of his pants, and he pushed them downwards. His hard cock sprung free. Spike paused in his undressing to give the engorged organ a few rough strokes.

“Look what we have here.” Buffy stepped out from behind the crypt she was hiding behind. She twirled a stake in one hand. “Two wicked, wicked boys playing in the graveyard.”

Oz wondered what his role was supposed to be in this little scenario. Neither Spike nor Buffy had said outright when they’d suggested it a few hours before. “Save me?” he asked with uncertainty.

Buffy glanced up at the moon. “Nah. I don’t think so. I’m just gonna sit over here and watch.”

Spike winked at Oz before he discarded his pants. It wasn’t his sexiest striptease, but it had gotten the job done. He strolled over to Oz, and he dropped to his knees in front of the werewolf. Spike smirked while he unzipped Oz’s pants. “I’m gonna make you howl at the moon, dog boy.”

“Promises, promises,” Oz commented, but he knew it was only a matter of time. Between the wolf clawing under the surface and Spike’s fellatio techniques, he’d soon be doing exactly as the vampire promised.

Spike pulled Oz’s pants down as far as he could. Then, with a quick glance at Buffy, he set about making his mate howl. Oz’s heated cock tasted delicious against his tongue. He loved how his lovers’ warm flesh made him feel alive.

Buffy watched Spike and Oz with growing arousal. They all adored outdoor sex. Too bad it wasn’t as easy to come by now that they were away from Sunnydale. They always had to pick the oldest cemeteries to play in. Cemeteries where the occupants had been dead too long for there to be any mourners or buried surprises.

“Fuck,” Oz growled. He gritted his teeth against the sounds that threatened to pour out of his mouth. He desperately wanted to pull free of his bonds to throw Spike down on the ground where he could plow into any orifice he could find to bury his cock. Oz’s eyes went to where Buffy sat, her legs spread wide open while she rubbed at her jean covered clit with her stake.

Spike pulled away from Oz’s cock. “Soon, luv,” he whispered. “You need to pick who fucks who though.”

Oz looked down at Spike. He swallowed loudly while a myriad of thoughts crossed his mind. They were mostly memories of things the pack had done together before. “I wanna watch you and Buffy. Right there under the moon.”

Spike smiled before he concentrated on his goal once again. It wouldn’t be long now. He could feel Oz losing control with every swipe of his tongue along the werewolf’s cock. It was only a matter of time before he’d be able to sink his own hard shaft into the soft, wet pussy of their female mate. 

Oz threw back his head, and he let forth a yowl that echoed off the stones that surrounded him. He felt the cum leave his cock in streaming jets of hot fluid. When he was finally drained and flaccid, Spike released him with a soft kiss to the overly sensitive head.

Oz shivered in anticipation of what would come next when Spike turned his cool blue gaze on the Slayer. Buffy was in the throes of first climax of the evening. To Oz, she looked wild and beautiful. A perfect pack mate for his werewolf.

Oz promised himself as soon as he was loose from the cross he was tied to, he’d show Buffy exactly how wicked he was feeling.

The End.


End file.
